Slice of Life
by BookOfXcentric
Summary: Fifty sentences Natsume Yuujinchou. Implied NatoriXNatsume, but nothing graphic. Humour/Hurt and comfort/Family/Friendship.


**A/N: **Fifty sentences Natsume Yuujinchou. Humour/hurt and comfort/Family/friendship. I'm not content with all of them, but the majority is quite well.  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Warnings:** May contain spoilers, I'm not sure. Does Contain Yaoi/Shonen ai implications!

OXOXOXOXOX

**1 **– **Comfort  
**Comfort wasn't something Natsume was even remotely used to, so when he woke up crying and screaming from a horrible nightmare about his past, he was surprised to find Touko-san and Shigeru-san there to comfort and calm him down.

**2 **– **Kiss  
**Natori didn't kiss, he ravaged. So, much to his dismay, Natsume found himself having to teach the exorcist how to kiss with love and not lust.

**3 **– **Soft  
**Natsume wasn't as naïve as people thought, a bit aloof maybe, but actually what he truly was, was soft. Soft to the point were it resulted in people thinking that he had no self-preservation whatsoever.

**4 **– **Pain  
**Pain was something Natsume knew well, both the emotional and unfortunately the physical. But feeling the Ayakashi's claws sink into his flesh was pain like no other, and just before his consciousness slipped away he wondered how he was going to explain these injuries to the Fujiwara couple.

**5 **– **Potatoes  
**Taki was a good cook and Natsume wasn't half bad, he at least knew how to follow a recipe, which was more than you could say for Tanuma. But they were all still kind of surprised to find out it is possible to burn boiled potatoes.

**6 **– **Rain  
**Rain was always cold, wet and sticky. It was like frozen droops falling from the sky scorching your skin and chilling you to the bone; at least that was the form of rain Natsume was used to, but since he met the Fujiwara the rain somehow felt warmer…

**7 **– **Chocolate  
**Natsume did like sweet things, but he wasn't too fond of sickly sweet things like white chocolate, which he by the way did not count as chocolate to begin with. But after spending a night as Natori's place he learned that chocolate was one of the more diverse things in this world.

**8 **– **Happiness  
**Happiness wasn't something he understood. He always thought that happiness was something meant for someone else, but not for him. So when Touko-san and Shigeru-san scolded him he was perplexed at happy feeling seeping into his chest.

**9 **– **Telephone  
**It puzzled Natsume how he could talk to Taki on the phone for four hours and yet only speak three sentences.

**10 **– **Ears  
**Matoba wanted to know about Reiko, so he kept 'kidnapping' Natsume. But the only thing Natsume could think of was that for someone who wants information from somebody else, Matoba was a surprisingly bad listener; the guy never did shut up.

**11 **– **Name  
**Sometimes Natsume wondered if the Ayakashi communicated at all. He had lived in this town for quite a while now and he still kept hearing them scream "Reiko!" after him. And no sooner did he find himself actually turning his head when someone on the street called the name…

**12 **– **Sensual  
**Natori could be very sensual when he wanted to, the only problem was that Natsume wasn't used to being held, or having somebody lovingly twine their fingers into his hair.

**13 **– **Death  
**Natsume never doubted that the Book of Friends would be his death, he accepted it. That didn't mean that he liked to think about it, or that he went looking for it, it just meant he accepted that it could happen, and hoped that it wouldn't.

**14 **– **Sex  
**Sex wasn't something Natsume thought about; quite frankly he did not regard such things as important. And besides, he didn't need to, Natori thought about it enough to satisfy a navy platoon.

**15 **– **Touch  
**Natsume wasn't used to people or Ayakashi touching him with gentle intentions, so the first few times Touko-san or Shigeru-san reached out to touch him he shied away, and when Kitamoto came up from behind him one lunch hour and lightly slapped him on the back to say hello, he jumped high and tried to stifle a terrified gasp.

**16 **– **Weakness  
**Natsume's greatest weakness was his heart, but it was also his greatest asset.

**17 **– **Tears  
**Natsume rarely cried in front of people, if he felt the need to, he would run away and hide. Because once the salty tears began falling, no amount of comfort in the world would halt the tears trailing down his cheeks… therefore trying to soothe him was a waste of time, and Natsume didn't want to waste other peoples' time.

**18 **– **Speed  
**Natsume had never done drugs, but he realized just how different his life had been from others' when the teacher asked them to define speed and all his classmates related it to automobiles, aeroplanes or physics. While the first word that came to his mind was amphetamine.

**19 **– **Wind  
**The breeze caught hold of Natori's brown cotton hat, blowing it of the exorcist's head. The hat tumbled on the airstream for a while, danced and twisted on the upwinds before landing on the soft grass. It rolled a few times as the wind tried to pick it up again, failing it gave up and left the textile object dead on the ground. Natsume pulled his coat tighter around himself and smiled as Natori chased after his kidnapped hat; these were the gentle days…

**20 **– **Freedom  
**Madara had been free. He had soared through the sky, he fought when he felt like it, drank when wanted to, and he had eaten the impudent ones. Now he felt like Reiko's babysitter, and he contemplated if the Book of Friends was payment enough for the god awful job of watching over that troublesome grandchild of hers.

**21 **– **Life  
**After one particularly intense experience it struck Natsume just how fragile his life was, he lived on the edge. And he realized that when he goes to bed at night, if he's unlucky, he might not wake up the next morning… and that realisation perhaps made him appreciate life a bit more.

**22 **– **Jealousy  
**Tanuma never did see himself as a jealous person, at least that's what he thought until he laid eyes on Natori.

**23 **– **Hands  
**Hands can reach many places; Nishimura highly abused this fact. But, as he tended to the bump in his head, he realized that he did learn _one_ thing from the episode: Whatever the Book of Friends is, never make a game out of stealing it from Natsume's bag, he does not appreciate it.

**24 **– **Taste  
**Madara knew there were three possible explanations to Natsume's recently strange behaviour: 1, he had a screwed up sense of taste. 2, he was possessed by some Ayakashi. Or 3, he was pregnant. Madara quickly dismissed option number three.

**25 **– **Devotion  
**Both Natsume and Natori blushed profoundly when a laughing and smiling Touko-san told them that they quarrelled like a married couple.

**26 **– **Forever  
**The Book of Friends seemed never ending, every time he returned a name, the book felt like it got thicker instead of thinner. And he wondered if it would last him forever.

**27 **– **Blood  
**Blood. That's what Matoba wanted from him. Reiko's blood, that flowed in his veins. The blood of the Natsume linage, which made the Ayakashi shudder and hide at the mere mentioning of the name. Matoba wanted its secrets.

**28 **– **Sickness  
**The fever raged throughout him, like his body was on fire. Shigeru-san paced the hallway outside his hospital room and Touko-san cried when the perplexed doctors' told them that he wasn't responding to any treatment they gave him. Natsume knew that human medicine was useless in his case; fighting the Ayakashi's poison in his blood was something he would have to do on his own.

**29 **– **Melody  
**Natsume kept Asagi's koto, not because he could play it, he tried but the sound never came out right. Asagi had generated a beautiful sound from the stings and just having the koto reminded him of those enchanting tunes.

**30 **– **Star  
**Natori was a star so of course it was inevitable that he was followed by paparazzi, most of the time he was quite good at eluding them, but sometimes he wondered if the parasites had god's protection or something. He just hoped Natsume wouldn't kill him once that picture of the two of them in a rather compromising position ended up on the front page.

**31 **– **Home  
**The first time Natsume referred to the Fujiwara household as home he did a double take; then he smiled and felt as if his heart had just gotten a little bit warmer.

**32 **– **Confusion  
**Touko and Shigeru Fujiwara weren't stupid. They knew there was something special about that child. They had heard the stories, they saw how he talked to himself, how the air around him seemed to shift, how Nyanko didn't act like a normal cat and let's not forget that strange book he refused to let go off. But they figured Takashi would explain it all when he felt ready to do so.

**33 **– **Fear  
**Tanuma-san was apprehensive. Before he met Natsume, Kaname had come running to him every time he felt something asking him, on the brink of tears, to please get rid of it. Now when he felt something he would run to the phone to call Natsume and that girl Taki and enthusiastically tell them what he had experienced. Tanuma-san feared that something would happen to those three children; Ayakashi can be dangerous. Though Natsume did seem to know what he was doing, so maybe his fear was unfounded.

**34 **– **Lightning/Thunder  
**Natsume stared at the grumpy looking little kid standing in his room, asking for his assistance in the most grave of matters. He didn't seem older than ten years; he wore undersized turquoise coloured shorts and a thin white long-sleeved shirt, his eyes were intensely crimson like bloodied diamonds and his hair white as snow. He had a long sword strapped across his back. And Natsume's legs gave out when the child introduced himself as Thor. (1)

**35 **– **Bonds  
**Natori's paper dolls were a real pain in the ass. And, after the third time, Natsume began wondering if the guy had some type of fetish for seeing him tied up.

**36 **– **Market  
**The first time Natsume went to the market with Touko-san, right after he moved in, he couldn't shake of the feeling that everyone kept staring at him as if he was some strange exhibit at the museum.

**37 **– **Technology  
**Natsume wasn't even remotely gifted with anything even resembling technology; Shigeru-san found that out the hard way. How someone could obliterate a portable heater without even touching it would remain a mystery for the ages.

**38 **– **Gift  
**Natsume didn't need a birthday gift from the Fujiwara; what they had already given him was more than enough. But he still accepted the neatly wrapped gifts with a somewhat shy: "Thank you."

**39 **– **Smile  
**Natsume rarely smiled and meant it; and he hoped people didn't notice. …They did.

**40 **– **Innocence  
**Innocence was something granted only to those who can not be held responsible for the outcome of a situation. Natsume never did see himself as innocent…

**41 **– **Completion  
**Natsume was reluctant to feel like he completely belonged anywhere; because he knew all too well how easily it could all be ripped away. But Touko-san and Shigeru-san was making it quite hard not to feel like he was just where he was supposed to be.

**42 **– **Clouds  
**Nishimura and Kitamoto enjoyed watching the clouds; Natsume could no longer see the point. One thing he had learned from riding on Nyanko-sensei's back was that clouds are nothing more then wet, cold, watery fluff.

**43 **– **Sky  
**The sky is blue. And blue represents wet… and sad… and calm… just like Natsume-sama, except the wet thing, and… and the little fox had no idea where he was going with this line of thought…

**44 **– **Heaven  
**Natori didn't believe in heaven, but after one particularly bad fight with Natsume he couldn't help but hope it existed, the kid was awfully good at making him feel guilty about all the Ayakashi he had sent to the next life.

**45 **– **Hell  
**Tanuma woke up; Taki and Natsume fidgeted. Tanuma got out of bed and went to the bathroom; Taki and Natsume looked for the best place to hide. Tanuma screamed Bloody Everlasting Hell at the sight of his perm-styled hair in the mirror…

**46 – Sun**  
It was a bright sunny morning, the birds sang, and a light breeze danced in the trees; just like any other summer morning. Sitting at the breakfast table; Taki and Natsume laughed at some joke Tanuma told. While Touko and Shigeru looked at each other and smiled, wondering how it came that they went to bed with just one teenager in the house, and woke up with three…

**47 – Moon**  
The moon made Natsume's hair shine like mother of pearl, giving him an ethereal appearance. And the entire group from the Fujiwara to Natori, Nishimura, Kitamoto, Taki and Tanuma they all thought for a second that Natsume was not of this world. The exquisite Kimono he wore and the accessories didn't exactly help him look any less like a divine being.

**48 – Waves**  
The rain poured down upon them, and the thunder raged somewhere beyond the edge of the forest. Matoba was surprised, and also frightened, by the powerful, tangible spiritual waves that rolled of an infuriated Natsume; as the dishevelled boy sat on the muddy ground holding the innocent little Ayakashi in his arms while it drew its last shaky breath. …Next: Matoba was knocked to the ground by the forceful wave as Natsume's rage exploded.

**49 – Hair**  
Natsume's hair was silver in colour. His eyes softly amber and the pupils like slits. Natori often wondered why no one seemed to question those rather strange physical attributes, and even more often did he find himself wishing that Natsume would grow his hair out.

**50 – Supernova****  
**Natsume told Taki and Tanuma that he wouldn't confess the world he could see to the Fujiwara couple until something like a supernova happened; and an eavesdropping Hiiragi decided it would be a fun new game to test that statement.

THE END

**A/N: **(1)Thor/Tor – Norse God of Thunder.  
This was fun! But not very fulfilling… I feel like I have just written fifty summaries…  
(Besides, I can't be held responsible for your dirty mind...)  
And more useless information, for your entertainment: The first one I wrote was number 11- Name, and the last was number 38- Gift.


End file.
